For Your Entertainment
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam po koncercie idzie do baru aby znaleźć chłopaka na jedną noc, znajduje za to dziewczynę. - Adam Lambert / romans / one-night stand


For Your Entertainment, czyli jednorazowa zmiana frontu

Od autorki:

_Zalecam __**18 +**__ (no, może od 16 w górę ;) )_

Żeby nie było, że nie ostrzegałam :D

_Enjoy :) _

- _So hot out the box, can we pick up the pace?_

Dwa szybkie, płytkie oddechy zlewały się w jeden. Moje dłonie delikatnie i powoli przesuwały się w dół po jasnych, cudownie gładkich udach mojej dzisiejszej partnerki.

"Dzisiejszej".

To zdecydowanie zabrzmiało, jakbym każdego dnia przyprowadzał do mojego hotelowego pokoju kogoś nowego. A było zupełnie na odwrót. No, może nie tak całkiem "zupełnie": nie byłem zbytnio cnotliwy, fakt, ale nie byłem też tak puszczalski, za jakiego mnie niektórzy uważają. Zwykle muszę dość długo się z kimś spotykać, aby pójść z nim do łóżka. Ale ostatnio sprawy wyglądały inaczej.

- _Turn it up, heat it up, I need to be entertained_.

Od dawna się z nikim nie umawiałem. Zresztą, życie w trasie, z koncertami każdego wieczoru i zmianą hoteli każdego dnia nie sprzyjało poważnemu związkowi. Zresztą, _jakiemukolwiek_ związkowi. Od kilku dni miałem w związku z tym chandrę, ukrywaną skrzętnie zarówno przed zespołem jak i na koncertach przed fanami. Nie chciałem, aby się o mnie martwili, już i tak chyba wiedzieli, że coś jest nie tak.

- _Push the limit, are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid;_

Postanowiłem więc po koncercie nie dołączać do zespołu idącego jak co wieczór na kolację do jakiejś restauracji, ale - wymigując się bólem głowy i chęcią położenia się wcześniej spać - wymknąłem się do miejscowego baru („miejscowego" - chociaż licho wie, co to było w ogóle za miasto... Nie wiem czy po prostu straciłem rachubę, czy to przez wypity dzisiaj alkohol... A właściwie aż nieprzyzwoite jego ilości...). A ona.. Ona po prostu też tam była, pojawiła się w najodpowiedniejszym dla mnie momencie.

- _Imma hurt you real good, baby!_

Na początku właściwie rozglądałem się za jakimś niższym, słodkim chłopakiem, koniecznie w moim typie, o „delikatnej urodzie ślicznego elfa". Żaden z gości baru nie przypadł mi jednak do gustu. Poza tym, ilość alkoholu jaki zdążyłem w siebie wlać sprawił, że właściwie było mi obojętne czy dzisiejszą noc spędzę z mężczyzną czy kobietą. Najważniejsza była teraz dla mnie nieustająca od kilku dni i całkowicie mnie rozpraszająca ochota na seks.

- _Let's go, it's my show, baby, do what I say!_

I nagle zobaczyłem kobietę, siadającą wtedy na jednym z wysokich, barowych krzeseł, a która właśnie _w tym momencie_ krzyczała głośno i bezwstydnie moje imię...

Nawet jako zdeklarowany gej mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że była niepospolicie piękna. Jak cudne dzieło sztuki. A jeśli chodzi o kobiety w ogóle - zupełnie w moim typie. Śliczna jak laleczka.

Filigranowa, o jasnej, gładkiej cerze. O długich nogach doskonale podkreślonych dzięki wysokim obcasom i krótkiej, czarnej sukience. O długich, miękko opadających na plecy i nagie, połyskujące w słabym świetle ramiona włosach o głębokim, wiśniowym odcieniu. O ciemnobrązowych oczach przypominających barwą słodką czekoladę. I o okalających je długich, gęstych rzęsach. O oczach, których figlarny, flirciarski błysk zwrócił moją uwagę. O sugestywnym uśmiechu na pełnych wargach.

Wstałem, ruszyłem w jej kierunku ze szklanką whisky w dłoni i uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, bo wiedziałem już, jakie będzie zakończenie tego wieczoru.

- _Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display,_

Właściwie nie wiem czy to był jeden czy dwa kolejne drinki, dwa czy trzy wspólne tańce (które nawiasem mówiąc nie dość, że sprawiły, ze moje obcisłe rurki stały się jeszcze ciaśniejsze, to spokojnie załatwiłyby nam angaż w jakiejś erotycznej, filmowej scenie), piętnaście czy dwadzieścia minut obfitującej w seksualne aluzje i sugestywne gesty rozmowy (miałem chociaż nadzieję, że w tym całym rozemocjonowaniu się sobie przedstawiliśmy...), ale krótko po tym, jak nawiązaliśmy kontakt, byliśmy już w drodze do bardziej ustronnego miejsca.

- _I told you Imma hold ya down until you're amazed..._

Zatrzasnęliśmy za sobą główne drzwi damskiej toalety, nie zaprzątając sobie nawet głowy zajęciem którejś z kabin. Na szczęście łazienka była pusta. Jedyna działająca w pomieszczeniu żarówka umocowana nad ogromnym lustrem dawała przytłumione światło, które jeszcze bardziej mnie pobudziło. Zanim nawet zauważyłem kolejne szczegóły wnętrza, moja "porcelanowa laleczka" stała już przede mną, ciągnąc mnie za koszulę w swoją stronę, przesuwając się powoli do tyłu. W jej oczach widziałem obietnicę najdoskonalszego ciągu dalszego wspólnego wieczoru.

- _Give it to ya 'til you're screamin my name!_

Naparłem na nią w momencie, kiedy dotarła do środka łazienki. Podniosłem do góry, a ona oplotła nogami moje biodra. Lewą rękę trzymałem na dole jej pleców, przyciskając ją jeszcze bliżej mojego ciała, a prawą dłonią gładziłem jej udo, podnosząc do góry dół sukienki. Przycisnęła swoje usta do moich, nasz języki zawirowały penetrując wnętrza naszych ust. Smakowała wiśniowym błyszczykiem. Wplotła swoje smukłe palce w moje włosy, pociągając je lekko, co wywołało u mnie jęk rozkoszy. Moje obcisłe spodnie z każdą sekundą stawały się coraz ciaśniejsze.

- _No escaping when I start, once I'm in I own your heart._

Nadal z nią na moich biodrach, obróciłem się do tyłu i oparłem ją o zimną ścianę. Zadrżała. Nasze pocałunki stawały się coraz bardziej gwałtowne, coraz bardziej zachłanne, jakbyśmy oboje czekali długo na tę noc.

Zbyt długo.

- _There's no way to ring the alarm..._

Nasze języki walczyły o dominację. Ta drobna dziewczyna całowała lepiej niż którykolwiek z moich byłych chłopaków, sprawiając, że czułem podniecenie i rozkoszny ból w okolicach rozporka jedynie dzięki pocałunkom. W końcu oderwaliśmy swoje usta od siebie, w poszukiwaniu powietrza. Ta nieznośna potrzeba oddychania... Dyszeliśmy coraz głośniej. Brak powietrza czy pożądanie?

- _So hold on, until it's over!_

Przesunąłem głowę niżej, aby obsypać pocałunkami resztę jej boskiego ciała. Przygryzałem skórę jej szyi, ssałem obojczyk, lizałem zagłębienie w dole szyi. Zaczęła jęczeć, z każdym moim dotykiem, pocałunkiem coraz głośniej. Upewniłem się, że oplotła mnie nogami wystarczająco mocno i oderwałem ręce od jej pleców, zdecydowany rozprawić się z suwakiem jej sukienki. Jednym szybkim ruchem rozsunąłem go, nie przestając całować jej szyi. Znowu przyciskając ją bliżej do siebie, przesunąłem dłonią po jej plecach. Nie miała na sobie stanika.

- _Oh, do you know what you got into?_

Byłem zdeterminowany, aby sprawdzić, czy dołu bielizny też nie założyła. Rozproszyło mnie jednak to, że jej palce zniknęły z moich włosów lecz niemal natychmiast pojawiły się na mojej klatce piersiowej, rozpinając moją koszulę, a właściwie rozrywając ją jednym zdecydowanym ruchem. Chłodniejsze powietrze omiotło moje nagie ciało; zadrżałem - z chłodu i ekscytacji. Jej usta dotknęły mojej klatki piersiowej, obsypując ją pocałunkami. Zaczęła przygryzać moją skórę, delikatnie szczypiąc sutki. Z moich ust wydarł się głośny jęk.

- _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

Zorientowała się, co takiego spowodowało, że zajęczałem. Poczułem jak uśmiecha się pod pocałunkami składanymi na mojej szyi, a jej ręce kontynuowały pieszczoty moich sutków, teraz wrażliwych na każdy, nawet najdelikatniejszy dotyk. Zimno metalu, z którego zrobione były jej wiszące kolczyki co chwila muskające moją rozgrzaną skórę wywołało u mnie gęsią skórkę. Przygryzłem dolną wargę, tłumiąc jęk. Lewą rękę przesunąłem na jej drobny, kształtny pośladek, przy okazji upewniając się, że dziewczyna nie zrezygnowała jednak dziś do końca z noszenia bielizny. Wolną ręką uniosłem jej brodę do góry, aby spojrzeć w jej czekoladowe oczy, teraz pociemniałe z podniecenia.

- _'Cause it's about to get rough for you..._

Jej oczy wyrażały nieme pytanie, z którego doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, jednak nie umiałem na nie odpowiedzieć. Ja sam nie wiedziałem do końca co robię. Palcami przesunąłem wzdłuż linii szczęki i zatrzymałem się na podbródku. Podniosłem jej brodę jeszcze wyżej i złożyłem na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Odwzajemniła go równie subtelnie i aksamitnie. Przesunąłem dłonią łagodnie wzdłuż jej ramiona, chwytając za nadgarstek i kładąc jej rękę na swoim karku. Przełożyłem obie ręce na jej plecy, przyciskając do siebie jej rozgrzane, filigranowe ciało, nadal słodko ją całując. Odwróciłem się w lewo, zrobiłem kilka wolnych kroków w przód, kierując się w stronę ogromnego lustra.

_- I'm here for your entertainment!_

Posadziłem ją na szerokiej półce, w którą wbudowane było kilka umywalek. Przerwaliśmy pocałunek, oddychając już nieco spokojniej, co jednak nie znaczyło, że byliśmy mniej pobudzeni, wręcz przeciwnie. Chwilowa przerwa sprawiła, że pragnienie wróciło ze zdwojoną siłą. Nawet jej gorący oddech na mojej szyi sprawiał, że moja męskość twardniała. Nie mogąc znieść dłużej napięcia (i pulsującego bólu w moich spodniach) gwałtownie przysunąłem się do niej, zatapiając swoje usta w jej. Nasze języki wirowały, krew huczała w uszach, jednak jakby jakimiś przebłyskami świadomości usłyszałem przytłumione dźwięki bardzo znajomej piosenki...

- _Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet.._

Oderwałem się od jej słodkich warg, aby lepiej się wsłuchać, jednak brązowooka nieznajoma (nieznajoma?) uśmiechnęła się do mnie sugestywnie i rozpocząwszy serię pocałunków na mojej szczęce i przesuwając się z nimi w dół tak, że po chwili pieściła już językiem okolice moich jeansów, nie pozwoliła mi się dostatecznie skoncentrować...

- _You thought an angel swept you off your feet;_

Ześlizgnęła się z półki, obeszła mnie i popchnęła lekko na marmur. Lekko zadrasnęła mój brzuch paznokciami, co sprawiło, że zasyczałem. Z podniecenia nie czułem bólu. Jej oczy błysnęły tajemniczo w świetle jarzeniówki. Przy rozpiętym suwaku cienkie ramiączka sukienki nie podtrzymywały pełnego biustu jak należy. Kształtne piersi były bardziej odkryte niż zasłonięte, na co mój członek zareagował automatycznie - dosłownie czułem pompującą się w nim krew - co mnie zdziwiło, jeśli mam być szczery. Nie wiedziałem, że kobieta może mnie aż tak podniecić...

Zajęczałem głośno, kiedy zaczęła rozpinać mój rozporek, jednocześnie szepcząc do ucha:

- But I'm about to turn up the heat...

Byłem już właściwie pozbawiony logicznego myślenia i świadomości jako takiej, więc jedyne co mi po tych słowach wpadło do głowy i co wyszeptałem prosto w jej usta zanim nasze wargi znów się połączyły w dzikim tańcu było dokończenie słów piosenki:

- I'm here for your entertainment...

Dziewczyna przejęła kontrolę. Całując mnie namiętnie, jedną ręką zsuwała moja spodnie w dół, paznokcie drugiej wpijały się w górną część moich pleców. Moje ręce natomiast były zajęte jej piersiami. Dotykiem podziwiałem ich kształt i cudowną delikatność skóry. Z zachwytem obserwowałem jej reakcje na moje pieszczoty. Oderwała się od moich ust i zakrzyczała w ekstazie, wyginając się do tyłu w łuk.

_- 'Sall right, you'll be fine, baby I'm in control._

Kontynuowałem pieszczoty, ssąc i liżąc jej nabrzmiałe sutki. Jęczała głośno, wplatając palce w moje włosy i przyciągając moją głowę do swojego ciała. Zsunąłem ramiączka jej sukienki, odsłaniając idealny, płaski brzuch. W zachwycie tym razem to ja zadrapałem dół jej pleców, z czego chyba nawet nie zdała sobie sprawy.

Przesunąłem usta niżej, przytrzymując wygiętą dziewczynę w talii. Przeniosłem ją sobie na kolana, językiem robiąc kółka wokół pępka i nadal zjeżdżając nim w dół, wsłuchując się z zadowoleniem w jej coraz płytszy oddech, westchnięcia i rozkoszne mruczenie. W łóżku nie byłem egoistą, co to, to nie! Zasłużyłem sobie na opinię kochanka idealnego. Umiałem i uwielbiałem zaspokajać swoich partnerów, stawiając ich potrzeby ponad moimi. Zresztą wszyscy oni odwdzięczali się tym samym.

Nagle jakby z oddali usłyszałem kroki i odgłos otwieranych drzwi.

_- Take the pain, take the pleasure, I'm the master of both!_

Kątem oka zauważyłem kobiecą sylwetkę w czerwonej sukience, wbiegającą do łazienki, a zaraz za nią kolejną, tym razem męską. Jednak zanim zdążyłem jakkolwiek zareagować, para szybko zatrzasnęła drzwi jednej z kabin. Po sekundzie usłyszeliśmy ciche odgłosy spadających na ziemię ubrań i głośne przytłumione pojękiwania.

Kiedy się nad tym przez moment zastanowiłem, to zachciało mi się śmiać. Nie dość, że właśnie byłem u progu przeżywania mojego pierwszego stosunku z kobietą, to jeszcze po raz pierwszy nie byliśmy sami w pomieszczeniu. Zawsze wolałem prywatne show od orgii na oczach dziesiątek ludzi, ale teraz, w tym momencie, z tą dziewczyną było mi wszystko jedno.

_- Close your eyes, no__t your mind, let me into your soul..._

Poczułem, że dziewczyna wykorzystała moje chwilowe rozproszenie uwagi i zaczęła ściągać w dół moje ciasne jeansy. Opuściła je do kolan i wyprostowała się, ściągając przez głowę sukienkę. Pochyliłem się do przodu i pociągnąłem ją w moją stronę za cieniutki paseczek turkusowych stringów, w których stanęła przede mną rzucając gdzieś za siebie zdjętą sukienkę.

Zajęta sobą w kabinie para zupełnie wyleciała mi z głowy w chwili, gdy brązowooka naparła swoim rozpalonym, drżącym ciałem na moje.

_- I'm gonna work it 'til you're totally blown!_

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że poczuła moją twardą męskość napierającą na jej udo. Pochyliła się nade mną, przytknęła swoją skroń do mojej i zaczęła - najpierw delikatnie i zmysłowo, po chwili już z seksowną dzikością - ssać i lizać małżowinę mojego lewego ucha, a dłońmi delikatnie muskać i masować mojego nabrzmiałego członka. Nawet pieszczoty przeprowadzane przez cienki materiał moich slipek wywoływały u mnie głośne jęki, zagłuszające nawet okrzyki pary z dalszej kabiny.

_- No escaping where to start, once I'm in I own your heart._

Wygiąłem się w łuk, rozkoszując się dotykiem dziewczyny. Resztki świadomości odpłynęły z mojej głowy w momencie, gdy ściągnęła mi slipki i kontynuowała rękoma i ustami pieszczoty mojego członka. W pewnym momencie nagle się odsunęła, a ja (nie do końca świadomie) wstałem, zamieniłem się z nią miejscami tak, że teraz to ona pół-leżała na zimnej, marmurowej półce i jednym szybkim ruchem zerwałem jej stringi. Pisnęła cicho z podniecenia. Z sugestywnym uśmiechem pochyliłem się nad jej biodrami, założyłem sobie jej nogi na ramiona i pocałowałem jej wilgotne łono.

_- There's no way to ring the alarm..._

Do pocałunku dołączyłem też język, którym delikatnie zagłębiałem się w jej wnętrzu, smakując je. Dłońmi gładziłem jej uda i płaski brzuch, pod moim dotykiem czułem jej wszystkie mięśnie drżące w ekstazie. Wygięta w łuk, na przemian wzdychała i krzyczała. Same te odgłosy sprawiały, że drżałem z podniecenia.

_- So hold on, __'til it's over!_

Przesunąwszy językiem po wewnętrznej stronie smukłych ud, podniosłem głowę, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy. Powieki miała przymknięte, dłonie zaciśnięte na krawędziach umywalek między którymi siedziała, zębami przygryzała dolną wargę. Wyglądała tak słodko i jednocześnie tak piekielnie seksownie, ze miałem ochotę wziąć ją w tym właśnie momencie. Wiedziałem jednak, że musiałem ją jeszcze przygotować na pełen stosunek, aby nie czuła niepotrzebnego bólu. W końcu zostałem przez matkę naturę bardzo dobrze wyposażony. Chciałem, aby to sprawiło, ze to będzie jedno z jej najlepszych zbliżeń w życiu, a nie sprawiło jej ból.

_- Oh, do you know what you got into?_

Pochyliłem się nad jej biustem, ssąc i całując jej sutki, liżąc zagłębienie między piersiami. Jednocześnie wsunąłem powoli palec wskazujący w jej mokre wnętrze. Przy akompaniamencie jej krzyków i dyszenia pieściłem ją delikatnie, muskając paznokciem łechtaczkę. Powoli wsunąłem drugi palec, robiąc jednocześnie miejsce dla trzeciego. Wsunąłem kolejny palec, penetrując jej wnętrze, wsuwając i wysuwając je to powoli, delikatnie, z namysłem - to znów szybko, gwałtownie. Po jej policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy, z jej ust kilkukrotnie wydobyło się moje imię. Wiła się pod moim dotykiem.

_- Can you handle wh__at I'm about to do?_

Wysunąłem z niej palce i powróciłem do pieszczot piersi. W tym samym czasie moja rudowłosa (czerwonowłosa?) partnerka zajęła się muskaniem i gładzeniem mojego członka. Jak długo wytrzymałem tę grę wstępną bez wytrysku dla mnie samego pozostawało niewiadomą. Nie tłumiąc jęków, sięgnąłem do kieszeni moich jeansów - teraz częściowo mokrych, bo leżących w do połowy wypełnionej wodą umywalce - i wyciągnąłem z nich kondom.

_- 'Cause it's about to get rough for you..._

Dziewczyna wyjęła mi go delikatnie z ręki, zębami rozerwała opakowanie i wyjęła go. Z moją pomocą (ręce nadal jej drżały) założyła go na mojego członka i przesunęła się niżej, aby wygodniej ułożyć się na półce. Pocałowałem ją delikatnie w usta, mój pocałunek odwzajemniła równie łagodnie. Położyła rękę na moim barku i przyciągnęła mnie do siebie. Pocałunek przeistoczył się w namiętny, gorący. Nasze języki wirowały, pieszcząc podniebienia.

_- I'm here for your entertainment!_

Delikatnie wszedłem w nią, czując dreszcz podniecenia. Czułem, że wnętrze było gorące i wilgotne nawet przez cienki materiał prezerwatywy. Pchnąłem delikatnie, na co dziewczyna zajęczała głośno z aprobatą. Powolne pchnięcia ponownie doprowadziły ją do łez. Wygięła się w łuk, dyszała ciężko.

_- Oh, I bet y__ou thought that I was soft and sweet..._

Przesunąłem swoje ręce na jej talię, przyciągnąłem ją bliżej do siebie. Pchnąłem jeszcze kilka razy, nadal wolno i delikatnie. Oplotła moje biodra nogami, aby pogłębić moje pchnięcia. Zagryzłem dolną wargę, jęcząc cicho. Użyłem całej swojej silnej woli, aby nie przyspieszyć za bardzo tempa - zależało mi, aby i ona przeżyła niesamowity orgazm.

_- You thought an angel swept ya off your feet._

Kołysała się w moim rytmie w przód i w tył, całując mnie zachłannie i jęcząc prosto w moje usta. Zapach jej rozgrzanego ciała doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa. Pochyliłem się, wdychając zapach jej ciepłego ciała zmieszany ze zmysłowymi perfumami. Przygryzłem delikatnie gładką, wilgotną skórę szyi. Brązowooka wplotła dłonie w moje włosy, przyciskając mnie do siebie.

_- But I'm about to turn up the heat;_

Polizała moje ucho, szepcząc prośby o szybsze i mocniejsze pchnięcia. Przy okazji zadrapała mnie po barku, co doprowadziło mnie w stan ekstazy. Chętnie i bez większego namawiania spełniłem jej prośby, bo czułem, że za chwilę i tak nie mógłbym się opanować. Moje pchnięcia stały się coraz szybsze i mocniejsze. Widziałem łzy cieknące po jej policzkach, mnie przeszywały dreszcze rozkoszy.

_- I'm here for your entertainment! _

Dziewczyna dyszała coraz głośniej, jęczała coraz bezwstydniej, krzyczała coraz częściej moje imię, a moje biodra poruszały się coraz w szybszym tempie, każde gwałtowniejsze od poprzedniego. Poczułem, że i moje oczy zaczynają wilgotnieć od emocji.

_- Oh, do you__ like what you see?_

Nie czułem już jej paznokci na moich barkach, jej i moje jęki, westchnięcia i dyszenie zlały się dla mojego umysłu w jedno. Czułem zbliżający się orgazm, mój i jej. Drżała coraz gwałtowniej, wykrzykując moje imię. Mój członek szybko wsuwał i wysuwał się z niej, penetrując jej wnętrze.

_- Oh... Let me entertain ya til you scream!_

Pchnięcia były coraz mocniejsze, miałem wrażenie, że już ich nie kontroluję. Kiedy osiągnęliśmy wspólnie spełnienie, nasze ciała przeszyły fale ciepła, drżeń i ekstazy, nasze krzyki wydawały się jednym, nasze jęki stały się jednym. Nasze ciała stały się jednością.

To był mój pierwszy, ale wiedziałem już, że nie ostatni raz z kobietą.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment!_

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

You thought an angel swept ya off your feet

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment!_


End file.
